


The Day Will Come When We Will Be

by ifdaryldiesweriot



Series: The Day Will come [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cannon Divergent, Dom! Negan, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Torture, sub! Reader, uprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdaryldiesweriot/pseuds/ifdaryldiesweriot
Summary: Continuing where "The Day Will Come" left off, Negan has taken the reader back to The Sanctuary much to her disdain. Now she must face new challenges in the form of Negan's wives, leery Saviours, and Negan himself.*Abandoned, sorry guys! I got pregnant with twins partway through writing this, and by the time the nasty first trimester was over the show had just diverged too much from my vision for me to continue.If anyone wants to adopt this then please let me know!*





	1. Concubines and Broken Promises

The first thing you noticed as you began to wake was the dull ache in your entire body, not unlike a hangover. Your throat was dry from crying so much the night before. You shuffled on the soft mattress, not ready to open your eyes yet. You had no idea where you were, you vaguely remembered someone carrying you away from the ambush site.  
You suppressed a groan as you remembered the events of last night. Never have you been so humiliated. Your ass didn’t sting so much now, somebody had laid you down on your stomach so there was nothing but the soft blanket above you to put pressure on your backside.  
As much as you wanted to pull the blanket up over your head and sleep for the next week, you forced yourself to open your eyes. You needed to know your friends were safe. You looked to your left and saw a brunette woman you didn’t recognise, she had a book rested in her lap and she was smiling down at you.  
“Good morning,” she said in a cheery voice. “It’s looks like you had one hell of a night!”  
Suddenly wide awake, you pushed yourself up and turned to sit upright. You felt your ass sting immediately as your weight pressed down onto it and you hissed in pain.  
“Take it easy,” the woman told you. “I was told to make sure you didn’t get into any trouble. The last thing I need is Negan thinking I’ve not taken care of you.”  
Negan. Your stomach churned. Casting a glance around the room you realised you were in what was intended to be an infirmary, but it wasn’t the one in Alexandria. The fucker had brought you back with him.  
The woman passed you a bottle of water, and you thanked her as you took a sip.  
“Where are my friends?” You asked the brunette, and she frowned.  
“If you mean those assholes that slaughtered half our men then I have no idea. Negan brought you here and told me to take care of you. He said the plan worked perfectly so I’m assuming they are busy gathering supplies for The Sanctuary.”  
“Sanctuary. You mean Terminus?” You asked confused.  
“No, The Sanctuary. As in where we are now.”  
You nodded, trying to process this new information. “I’m sorry, but I don’t understand why I’m here. Why aren’t I back helping the others to gather supplies?”  
The woman grinned. “You’re Negan’s new favourite.”  
You laughed darkly. “Is this is way he treats all his favourites? Beat them within an inch and then kidnaps them? I’d hate to see how he treats everyone else.”  
The cheerful woman suddenly frowns, telling you sharply “Negan’s not a bad man. He may act like it sometimes but he treats us all well. He has his rules, and if you stick to them then you have nothing to worry about.”  
The word brainwashed springs into your head, but you don’t want to make enemies of this woman just yet. Instead you change the subject. “Can I go back home? I need to know everyone is safe.”  
“That’s up to Negan. I’m sure he’ll be back soon and you can discuss it then. But from what I gather you’re better off staying put.”  
You frowned. “Is that a threat?”  
The brunette laughed, amused by your distrust. “Of course not sweetie. But Negan told me all about how your ‘friends’ stood there and watched while you took one for the team. Some friends.”  
Anger bubbled inside of you. This woman had no right to judge your friends, after all it was the man she was defending that put you through that torture in the first place. You tried to keep your cool, responding with a quiet “it wasn’t like that.” You remembered begging them to stay quiet as Negan punished you. It wasn’t their fault what had happened.  
“Whatever,” she sounded exasperated. “But Negan wouldn’t let another man treat you like that. He caught me sleeping with my ex once-“ she shuddered. “As long as you are loyal to him he will protect you fiercely.”  
Something about her words confused you. “So you and Negan are together? Why does he want me then?”  
She giggled again. “Us girls have a pretty sweet set up. Be one of his wives and he will give you everything you could ask for. He doesn’t force us to do anything we don’t want to, all he asks is that we stay loyal to him.”  
The words came out of your mouth like word vomit. “So you’re prostitutes?”  
Fortunately the woman didn’t take offence to your outburst. Instead she laughed deeply. “No sweetie, not prostitutes. There are four of us, five including you. We live with Negan, and he gives us everything we ask for. Sure sometimes we have sex, but it’s not mandatory. Mind, nobody’s turned him down yet.” She said with a wink.  
“He brought me here to be part of a harem?” You asked indignantly.  
The woman laughed again. “Negan has no interest in relationships if that’s what you were expecting from him when he brought you here. He’s not the hearts and flowers kind of guy anymore.”  
The word “anymore” intrigues you, but you don’t feel like it’s something you should push. Instead you focused on her other statement. “I have no interest in having a relationship with that man. I just want to get home.”  
She shook her head. “Whatever you say sweetie. But you could have a good life here. All the girls are so lovely. We’re like a family.”  
“My friends in Alexandria are my family.” You told her firmly.  
You moved to get up from the bed, before remembering you were still completely naked underneath the blanket. Every movement you made caused your sore bum to ache as though it were being scratched with sandpaper.  
“Have you got my clothes?” You asked, looking around the room hoping to spot them.  
“He never brought anything back besides you I’m afraid. I can give you one of out hospital gowns for now if you’d like though.” She walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a light blue gown. “I just need you to roll back onto your stomach for a moment to I can put some salve on your wound.”  
You didn’t like the thought of a strange woman touching you in such an intimate place, but when you protested she responded with “Well we could always wait for Negan to come and do it for you.”  
At her words you sighed irritably and rolled back onto your stomach. “This is going to sting a bit, but it’ll stop it getting infected and help you heal faster.”  
You hissed as the cold lotion touched your ass, it burned horribly and reminded you of what had happened last night. The woman worked gently though, and it wasn’t long before she tapped you on the shoulder and passed you the gown to dress in.  
Quickly shoving the thin material down over your head, you swung your feet off the side of the bed and hopped down onto the cold floor.  
“Would you like me to show you around?” She asked as you smoothed down the gown around your body, and you respond with a nod. While you’re here you might as well get some inside information on what you’re up against.  
She walked back to the cupboard and pulled out a pair of hospital slippers. “They aren’t the most attractive shoes in the world, but they’ll stop your feet from freezing.  
She led you through the door of the infirmary and hooks her arm around yours as she walks you down the corridor, pointing out places of interest as you walk through what you assumed to be an old factory. “That’s the communal bathroom,” she said pointing towards one door. “I’m assuming you want a shower, so we’ll come back here later once we find you some clothes.”  
“The canteen is down there,” she explained as the corridor you were walking down splits in three. “And down there is most of the sleeping quarters.” You let yourself be led around the corner. Two men lent against the wall talking, but they stopped when they saw you. “Nice show last night,” one of them cooed, before glancing at the woman next to you and grinning. “Looking good Sherry!”  
Your tour guide rolled her eyes, “just ignore them assholes. It’s not often they get to see an attractive girl naked.”  
You wondered what she meant by that, but you remember the comment she had made about her ex. Negan clearly isn’t a fan of sharing, but he doesn’t extend the same courtesy to his conquests.  
You reached a brown door and Sherry swung it open, leading you inside. “And this is where we live.” You stepped inside the large room, the first thing you saw was a lounge area where three scantily clad women were laid on long sofas.  
One of them jumped up immediately and rushed over to you. “I was wondering when we would meet the new recruit,” she said with a wide grin. “I’m Amber. And over there is Ashlyn and Brooke.”  
You couldn’t help but smile at the excited girl in front of you, it was a relief that Sherry wasn’t lying about how friendly they were.  
Amber draged you over to the sofas and sits down, patting the cushion next to her. You sat down and glanced over at the other two girls that hadn’t spoken yet. They were dressed only in lingerie, and you struggled to keep your eyes at face level so you turned back towards Amber who was thankfully slightly more covered up in a dark green nightdress.  
“So you’re from Alexandria?” She asked. “What’s it like there? Are there many off you?”  
You nodded smiling. “When you’re there you forget that you’re in the middle of the apocalypse. We all have our own homes, electric, water. We have crops growing outside.” You felt a pang of homesickness. You’d only been away for a day and yet the confines on The Sanctuary made you feel a million miles away.  
“Negan doesn’t tell us much about what’s going on outside, but he said your people were out of control. That he needed to do something before you came and tried to kill the rest of us. Is that true?”  
You looked at Amber in shock. Your anger towards Negan building. “If it wasn’t for you Saviours working The Hilltop beyond their means then we would have left you well alone.”  
“The Hilltop deserves everything that happens to them,” Ashlyn said, the first time she has spoken to you.  
“Ashlyn was from The Hilltop,” explained Amber. “When we dealt with them last year she switched sides. Her husband was abusing her, Negan brought her back home and she’s been part of our family ever since.”  
You looked over at Ashlyn. She was very young, perhaps in her early twenties. Her blonde hair bounced just past her shoulders in gentle curls. Her expression was hard. “I’m sorry to hear that,” you tell her.  
Ashlyn shrugged. “I have Negan now. He’s more of a man than Mike ever was.”  
The noise of the door swinging open caught your attention. “Good morning ladies.” You turned to see the man you had just been discussing striding over to you all. He looked towards you with a grin before sitting beside you on the arm of the sofa. “I was wondering where you’d fucking got to.”  
Negan put his hand on your shoulder as he began to speak again. “I see you’ve been making friends. Playing nicely ladies?”  
The girls nodded as you kept silent. You were angry at Negan for bringing you here and taking you away from your friends. “How are you feeling this morning? Bet your ass is stinging like a bitch” He chuckled.  
You had to force you self not to tell him to go fuck himself. Even without Lucille in his hands he was still intimidating. “I’m fine thank you,” you told him. “I’m ready to go home though.” You gave him a pointed look.  
“Wanting to leave us already?” He asked in mock disappoint. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay a bit longer?” He trailed his fingers gently down your arm. “There’s still so much fun to be had.”  
You pulled your arm away from him and said again “I’m ready to go home.”  
Negan frowned deeply. “Well I’m sorry baby girl but that’s just not up for discussion.” His voice was firm. “You’re staying here whether you fucking like it or not.”  
Your hands balled into fists. “I’m ready to go home,” you repeated again annoyed. “And if you won’t take me back then fine, I’ll walk.”  
Negan lifted himself from the sofa, grabbing your arm and tugging you up with him. He stood frighteningly close to you, running a hand through your hair and leaning his face into yours. You were sure he was going to kiss you again, and even through your anger a part of you desperately wanted him to. His lips ghosted across yours, and your breath hitched.  
Instead of kissing you though, he grasped the back of your hair tightly. You yelped at the unexpected pain. He pulled your hair so that your ear twisted towards his mouth. “It’s not up for discussion,” he growled before pulling away from you and striding towards the door.  
“And have a fucking shower,” He snapped before pulling the handle open. “You fucking stink!”  
The door slammed shut and Negan was gone again.  
You glared at the closed door and curse yourself for not coming up with a fast retort.  
“You really shouldn’t piss him off,” Sherry told you, breaking the stony silence. “He might not believe in killing women but that doesn’t mean he won’t make your life hell.”  
“He’s an ass.” You snapped at her. “What is it about you that has you all so entranced with him?”  
“I could think of a reason or two,” Brooke told you, giving you a cheeky grin. Sherry and Amber giggled, while Ashlyn frowned. You had a sneaking suspicion that Ashlyn wasn’t as keen on sharing Negan as the other girls were.  
“He might seem cruel but that’s just his way of showing he cares.” Sherry told you. “Trust me, you’ll be much safer here than anywhere else.” Sherry clapped her hands on her legs and jumped up from the sofa. “Anyway, let me find you something to wear and then I’ll take you to the bathrooms for a shower.”  
“I’m not showering just to please that prick,” you huffed.  
“Well than have one for our sakes.” Ashlyn said. “I didn’t want to be rude but you really do reek. Come on, I’ll take you. I want to go for a smoke anyway.”  
You rolled your eyes but stood up. “I’m not wandering around in underwear though. You might be comfortable with that but I think those men got far too much spank bank material from me last night.” You shuddered at the thought.  
Ashlyn walked over to the back of the room and opened large wardrobe. Her expression looked frustrated as she looked for something suitable. She bit her lip and you saw her pull out a short skirt and v neck t-shirt. So much for not looking like a whore then. She set the clothes down and opened up a dresser and you watched her size up your breasts through the hospital gown. She pulled out a bra and knickers, and added them to the pile before grabbing a pair of flat shoes and bringing everything over to you. “All set,” she told you with a smile.  
You walked side by side with Ashlyn as you wandered down the corridor to the bathroom. She didn’t speak and neither did you. You were too stressed right now to make small talk.  
“I’ll grab you a towel and watch your clothes while you shower,” she told you as you entered the shower room. “There’s soap and shampoo in there. Just give me a shout when you’re done and I’ll throw you your towel over.”  
You nodded and entered the cubicle. The first thing you did wa slip off the flimsy blue gown and then set the water to it’s hottest temperature and hit the power button.  
The hot water felt so good against your aching skin, so much so that you ignored the stinging on your ass and let the water continue to flow straight down your back. You squeezed an excessive amount of shampoo into your hand and massage your hair and scalp.  
Once your hair was done you lathered up your hands with soap and scrubbed at the blood and dirt adorning your arms and face. It was hard work, but you didn’t mind that much. Most of your showers seemed to end with your arms red raw from trying to rid yourself of the grime that accumulated from scavenging missions.  
When the water ran clear you turned your attention to the rest of your body. You let your soapy hands trail over your breasts, a moan escaping your lips as your fingers brushed against your nipples.  
Outside of the cubicle you heard Ashlyn cough. You had already spent far too long in the shower. You gave yourself another quick once over with the soap before shutting the water off and calling for Ashlyn to pass you a towel.  
You saw the painted nails on her hand as she reached over with a gray towel and you took it quickly to dry off.  
You wrapped the towel across your body and opened the door. Spying a bench close by, you took the clothes from her hands and sat down. Trying your best to keep your modesty from at least one person around here, you pulled the underwear and skirt up underneath the towel. The bra was harder, but you managed to snap it in place quickly as you dropped the towel lower down your body. You pulled on the t-shirt and slipped on the shoes she had given you.  
“Finally,” she said with a smile, and you couldn’t tell if she was actually annoyed with how long it had taken you to shower. “Let’s go get some fresh air.”  
She led you out of the shower room, up past the infirmary and down another two corridors. The sun was shining through the glass door as you went outside. The sun felt so good on your skin after spending so long trapped in the confines of The Sanctuary. You knew it had only been a few hours since you had woken, but it felt like days.  
You walked past a group of Negan’s men and Ashlyn waved her carton of cigarettes at them to indicate why we had come outside. They nodded and let you past, and you felt their eyes baring into you. You didn’t feel comfortable in such revealing attire, but at least it was better than the hospital robe.  
When the men were out of sight Ashlyn pulled out a cigarette and sparked it up with her lighter. “Want one?” she asked, offering the pack out to you. You might have been in dire relief of something to calm your nerves but you needed your lungs in top shape for running away from walkers, and apparently people too.  
Ashlyn looked around nervously, seemingly to make sure nobody was about. “You’re not the only person that wants to leave here.” She told you, and you began to listen intently. “My husband back at The Hilltop, he never really beat me. But a few days before Negan came to The Hilltop I’d trashed my car trying to dodge a roamer. Negan got one look at me and assumed Mike was to blame. I haven’t seen Mike since.”  
Her eyes glistened with tears and you awkwardly placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. You’d misinterpreted her dislike of Negan as jealousy. “Have you got a plan?”  
Ashlyn nodded and lowered her voice. “Tonight when there are less people about we can make our escape. I don’t have all the details figured out but I know where we can get a gun. Negan makes me take a guard on a night while I come out for a smoke in case of any trouble. If you come with me I can distract him while you grab his gun.”  
“And after that?” You asked.  
Ashlyn frowned. “I’ve not quite got that figured out yet. But we have all afternoon to come up with the rest of the plan. We just have to make sure the other girls don’t figure out what we’re up to. Don’t get me wrong, they’re sweet. But they’re disgustingly loyal to Negan. I remember when Amber found out Sherry was sleeping with her ex husband behind Negan’s back – you know Dwight right? Well Amber told Negan where they were meeting. So Negan storms in and catches them in the act. He put a red hot iron straight to Dwight’s face and told Sherry if it ever happened again she’d be out on her ass.”  
“Fuck,” you breathed. “We need to get out of here.”  
Ashlyn nodded frantically. “There’s a hole in the boundary. Negan normally has a few men guarding there but not half as many as he does the front gate. How’s your aim?”  
You grinned. “If it comes down to it I can take them. But if we can get away without firing a weapon we’ll have a lot more time before anybody realises what we are up to.”  
Ashlyn took a final drag of her cigarette and threw it to the ground, stubbing it out with the base of her heel. “Right, let’s get back before anyone gets suspicious.”  
She linked your arm this time as you walked back into The Sanctuary. You tried your best to memorise the layout as you wandered back to your temporary room. Turning a corner you spy Negan walking towards you.  
He stopped you as you went to pass him, his hand gripping your free arm. “Sorry to break up girl time but you and me need to fucking talk.”  
You looked to Ashlyn nervously and she squeezed your arm before letting go of you. “See you soon.”  
Negan spun you around and began walking back towards the exit. You followed behind him, rushing to keep up with his pace. To the left of the the glass door leading outside was an office. Negan led you in there and took a seat behind the desk. “Shut the door,” He told you as you followed him into the room.  
You took the seat opposite Negan and waited for him to speak. You studied his face, he looked exhausted. You wondered if he had slept at all last night.  
“Have you eaten yet?” Negan asked, and you shook your head. He frowned before pulled a walkie talkie out from the desk drawer and calling over the radio for somebody to bring some lunch up. “And not that shit you brought me yesterday.” He told the man on the end of the line.  
He placed the radio down and stared up at you. “I know you want to go back to Alexandria.” He told you. “But there is no way- no fucking way I’m letting you go back to a group that would happily watch you suffer to save their own skins.”  
“But I told them-“ you began to say but Negan cut you off.  
“I don’t care what you told them,” he says angrily. “Do you not remember what I did to you last night? What kind of fucking men sit back and watch that happen to someone they are supposed to fucking protect?”  
How could you forget the events of last night when every time you sat down your ass stung from the cuts he had given you? “I don’t need protecting,” you told him firmly. “I can take care of myself.”  
Negan laughed. “What happened to little miss useless and expendable? I knew that was a fucking act from the second you tried fooling me with it.”  
Your face flushed. “They aren’t bad people. And I’d feel far safer out there with them than in here with you.”  
“Well as I said before, it’s not up for fucking discussion.” Negan told you. “So I suggest you start and make do here. Now, I want to discuss what you would like your role here to be. If it were up to me I’d have you as my wife, but I get the feeling that’s not something you would enjoy.”  
“You think?” You laughed. “If you think I’m having anything to do with your harem then you have another thing coming.”  
Negan grinned at you, “jealous?”  
His arrogance astounded you. “Jealous of what exactly? I’m not the kind of girl to sit about on my ass all day waiting for someone to drip feed me sex when they feel like it. You might have those girls fooled into thinking you’re some kind of God but I’m not falling for it.”  
Negan leaned over the desk and raised an eyebrow. “That’s not what you were saying last night.”  
You blushed again, casting your eyes downward.  
“I think,” He began with a smirk, “that the reason you don’t want me to treat you like the princess you deserve, is because you like it when I play rough.” You don’t answer him, refusing to be sucked into his game. “What’s the matter baby girl? Ashamed to admit you have a thing for the bad guy?”  
Your face snapped up. “I don’t have a thing for you. I let you do what you did to protect my friends. That’s it.”  
Negan grinned, not buying into your story. “So you’re telling me,” He got to his feet and walked behind you. “If I bent you ever this desk right now,” He pulled the back of your hair and lifted you to your feet, kicking the chair away and leaning you over the desk. “If I told you to beg for me to fuck or I’d smack your already raw ass,” he brought his hand gently down onto your backside and you gasped. “That it wouldn’t turn you on in the slightest.”  
Your legs quivered. You hated how much he could turn you on. His hand reached between your thighs and stroked you through your underwear. You hoped he couldn’t feel through the flimsy fabric just how wet you were.  
His fingers found your clit and your hips betrayed you by bucking into his hand. You let out a soft moan. “That’s what I thought,” He chuckled.  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and Negan pulled away from you. “Come in,” he ordered, and you rushed back into your seat, trying to look anywhere but at Negan and the intruder.  
“Lunch,” a man’s voice said before you heard the door click shut again.  
Negan returned to the desk and placed a sandwich in front of you. He sat back down and looked up at you. “Eat.”  
You didn’t feel much like eating, but you picked up the sandwich and took a bite anyway.  
“The rules are pretty simple,” He told you. “Number one, don’t kill my fucking men. Number two, don’t fuck any of my men.” You roll your eyes at this rule. “Number three, I’m in charge. You don’t have to do anything the other guys tell you, but if I tell you to do something then you better fucking listen.”  
You swallowed the bite of your sandwich. “And if I break any of your rules?” You asked.  
“Then you’ll look back on last night as a fond memory.”  
You took another bite of your sandwich, and Negan spoke again. “I don’t want to see you get hurt, these rules are for your own good.”  
“Maybe I want you to hurt me,” you said without thinking, instantly cursing yourself.  
Negan gave you a toothy grin. “Baby girl, if you want me to hurt you all you have to do is ask.”  
You finished your sandwich and pushed the empty plate away. “Is that everything then? Am I free to go back to the den of iniquity?”  
Negan returned to your side and offered you a hand up from your seat. You ignored him and pushed yourself up. “I’ll walk you back,” He told you. “Make sure the boys know that you ain’t fucking fair game.”  
“I can find my own way back thank you,” you reply with a smile before walking to the door and opening it. “Thank you for the sandwich.”  
With that you turned on your heels and half ran down the corridor before he could catch up to you. You grinnedbto yourself, feeling as though you’d won that conversation. If only there was something you could do about the knot you felt in your abdomen every time you saw him.  
You tried to retrace your steps as you searched for the room Sherry had taken you to earlier. You were desperate to find Ashlyn and discuss your plans for tonight.  
Unfortunately for you your memory wasn’t as great as you thought it was. You walked down unfamiliar corridor after unfamiliar corridor, refusing to stop and ask one of the Saviours for help.  
Just as you were about to turn a corner you heard a voice you recognised. “Negan will never know,” a woman’s voice whispered. “I’m going crazy cooped up in that room, the thought of seeing you is the only thing keeping me going.” It was Brooke’s voice, you were sure of it.  
“Look, I love spending time with you. But remember what happened to Dwight? I sure as hell ain’t having that happen to me.”  
You peeked around the corner and saw Brooke leaning up against an attractive man. “Negan doesn’t even notice me anymore,” she told him. “He’s so busy with Ashlyn and the new girl that he doesn’t give the rest of us a second look anymore. He probably wouldn’t even care.”  
“No Brooke.” Said the attractive male firmly. “No girl is worth going through that.” He gently moved Brooke away from him and walked away down the corridor.  
You stepped out from around the corner as Brooke stared after the man. “Hey,” you called out to her, and she spun around. You ignored the tears glistening in her eyes and pretended you hadn’t heard anything. “I’m so glad to see you. I’ve got myself well and truly lost. Think you could show me the way back?”  
Brooke looked into your eyes, you could tell she was trying to decipher whether you had heard her conversation. You smiled, putting on your best poker face. “Sure,” she responds. “It’s just down here.” She led you through a maze of corridors, but eventually you recognise the brown door. “Listen,” she said in a hushed voice as she steadied your arm to stop you opening the door. “Did you hear my conversation before?” She asked  
You thought for a second before replying, “I didn’t hear anything.”  
Brooke nodded before opening the door and letting you inside. “I’m going to finish my walk. I’ll see you later.”  
She shut the door behind you and you see the three other girls still on the sofas in the lounge area. You took a seat beside Ashlyn, who was in the middle of a story about the first time she encountered a walker.  
“Of course I didn’t know what was going on. I thought somebody was filming for a new prank show. I was stood there laughing as this poor woman had her neck ripped into by one of those things, telling them they could pack it in because I knew it was all fake.”  
Amber gasped. “So when did you realise it wasn’t a joke?”  
“When he ripped her head clean off her shoulders,” she said abruptly.  
You shook your head in disgust. You realised there was going to be no way to speak to Ashlyn in private. “I’m gonna get some rest if that’s OK,” you told the girls. “I didn’t get much rest last night.”  
“Sure,” Amber said getting to her feet. “The beds are back there,” she pointed behind the sofas. I’m going for a shower. I’ll wake you up in a bit.”  
You found a single bed and jumped under the covers fully dressed. You’d come to get some peace so that you could go over the plan in your mind. But you really were tired, and the pull of sleep was too strong. It didn’t take you long to fall asleep, your dreams filled with baseball bats and a man in a leather jacket.  
***********  
You felt a hand on your shoulder shaking you awake. You groaned as you rubbed your tired eyes, “wake up,” Amber’s voice filled your ears. “It’s time.”  
You pulled yourself out of bed and walked through the dimly lit room. It was empty besides the two of you. “The others have gone for food,” she told you. “Now’s our chance.”  
She grabbed her cigarettes and swung the door open for you. You tried to act natural as you walked down the corridor together. She led you to Negan’s office and told you to wait outside for her as she knocked. “Come in,” you heard Negan’s voice through the door.  
“Hey baby,” Ashlyn’s voice was sickly sweet as she spoke to Negan. “Can you have one of your boys come with me so I can get some fresh air?”  
You heard Negan laugh. “There’s nothing fucking fresh in those cigarettes of yours.” The radio bleeped and Negan called over one of his men.  
“Maybe later on I could come and keep you company?” She asked Negan. You knew she was acting but that didn’t stop the unreasonable pang of jealousy.  
“Not tonight,” Negan responded. “I’ve got too much to do at the moment.” You caught yourself smiling absently at his response, and forced it back down.  
A minute later a lanky guy in a black jacket walked past you and into Negan’s office. “Smoke duty?” You heard him ask, and he and Ashlyn exited the office.  
You hurried to join them, and the guard looked you up and down. “You too?” He asked, and you nodded.  
He led you both to the smoking area Ashlyn had taken you before. “Make it quick, it’s fucking freezing tonight.”  
Ashlyn lit up a cigarette and passed it to you before lighting her own. You guessed you’d have to give it a go if you wanted your plan to be believable. You pressed it to your lips and inhaled lightly. It had been a while since you’d last given it a go, and you struggled to keep yourself from choking.  
“So,” Ashlyn turned to the guard, “any good gossip lately?”  
“You mean besides about our friend over here?” He asked her before launching into a story about a visit to The Hilltop.  
While the guard was distracted you threw your cigarette away and tried to prise the gun from his holster. You weren’t as stealthy as you’d hoped though, because the guard stopped talking and grabbed your wrist. “What the fuck do you think you-“  
You pulled the gun quickly from his holster and the jerking of your arm knocked his hand from your wrist. Using the butt of the gun you smacked him in the temple and he fell to the ground.  
“You’re strong,” admired Ashlyn, but now wasn’t the time for compliments. She grabbed your hand and together you ran to the spot she had told you about. The two men guarding the exit were already facing you with their guns drawn, almost as though they were expecting you.  
“Shit,” you hissed. Aiming to disable, you shot one guard straight in the leg and he collapsed in pain. The second guard fired wildly at you, and your heart raced as a bullet grazed past your head. You raised the gun again to fire at the asshole that was shooting at you when you felt strong arms wrap around your waist and pull you to the ground.  
The gun fell from your hands as you hit the ground. You looked up to see Negan glaring furiously at you. “I gave you three fucking rules,” he growled. “And you couldn’t last a night without breaking them.”  
Ashlyn ran to Negan’s side. “Thank God you’re here,” she cried, kneeling so she could lean into him. “I’m so sorry baby. She threatened me. I thought she was going to kill me.”  
Negan turned his attention from you, and pulled her into his chest. He stroked her hair, whispering promises that she was safe.  
Through her sobs you saw Ashlyn’s look of victory as she turned to look at you, and you realised that she had set you up.  
Negan placed a kiss on Ashlyn’s temple and waved the uninjured guard over to you. “Take Ashlyn back home, make sure one of the girls take care of her.” “I’ll come and check on you later,” He told her. “Maybe we can have that alone time you talked about earlier after all.”  
With Ashlyn being taken safely back with the guard, Negan turned to you and pulled you roughly to your feet. “What the fuck were you thinking?” He asked as he dragged you back into The Sanctuary. His nails dug painfully into your skin, drawing blood from your arm.  
“Just let me explain,” you begged as he hauled you down the corridor.  
“No, let me fucking explain.” He told you angrily. “After I took you in, offered to keep you safe, promised to take care of you, you fucking threatened my wife and attacked my men.”  
Tears rolled down your cheeks as he kicked open a door and pushed you inside a dark room. “That’s not what-“  
Your face hit the cold stone flooring and you whimpered as Negan stood in the doorway staring down at you. “I’ll be back for you once I’m not so fucking angry.” He growled. “Because right now all I want is to watch Lucille bloody that pretty ass again, and if I deal with you now then we will both regret it.”  
With that he slams the door shut and leaves you in the darkness. You stand up and fumble for the door handle but when you pull it down you find yourself locked in.  
You trip over something hard as you try to sit back down, and graze your bare knees on the concrete. Fighting back tears, you sit and glare at the darkness. You might not be able to take down Negan on your own, but you knew one thing. That bitch was going to pay.


	2. Negan's Fifth Wife

You weren’t sure how long you’d been trapped in the dark room for. Somebody had opened the door a crack a few hours ago and pushed through an apple and a bottle of water before sealing you back in and you’d taken it as an indication of it being morning but you had no way of knowing for sure.  
It was hours later and your stomach grumbled. Typically you had smashed the apple and water at the wall in temper and now you were regretting it. In the dark you had no idea where they had gone and you weren’t lowering yourself to fumbling on your knees for a piece of fruit.  
The cold floor made it impossible to sleep and the short skirt was doing little to keep you warm. You’d give anything to be back in that warm shower, or better yet back home in Alexandria.  
Your mind wandered to Daryl and you wondered what he was feeling right now. Was he angry at you? Disgusted? Was he working on a plan to rescue you? You missed him so much, you hoped he was missing you too.  
You tried not to think about Maggie too much. She wasn’t in a good way the last time you had seen her and you worried about what the stress was doing to the baby. Maggie had lost so much already, you didn’t know how she would cope if anything happened to her precious bump.  
The door swung open and you half expected it to be another food delivery. Negan must have decided you’d stewed long enough though because a saviour you recognised from the other night stood in the bright doorway telling you Negan had ordered him to let you free. “From this room at least,” He told you. “Even after your antics last night he’s still insisting you stay put.”  
He led you the short walk to Negan’s office and knocked. As you waited you took a good look at the man who had freed you from the room and noticed the burns on his face. You realised he must be Dwight, the saviour who had been burned by Negan for sleeping with Sherry.  
Negan’s rough voice rang out telling you to enter, distracting you from your thoughts. “Come in.”  
Dwight opened the door and gestured for you to enter. You stepped through and the door closed leaving you alone at the mercy of Negan.  
“Sit.” He told you, and you dropped onto the seat on the opposite side of the desk from him. His voice was no longer angry as it was the night before. Instead he sounded disappointed and you found yourself lowering your gaze not wanting to look him in the eye.  
“What can I do to make you happy here?” He asked.  
“Send me home,” you told him quietly.  
Negan sighed. “I’m not going round in fucking circles about this. You’re staying put where I can keep you safe. Do you really want to go back and work your ass off like the rest of them?”  
“Yes.” You said exasperatedly. “More than anything.”  
“Well tough fucking luck little girl.” You could hear the anger returning in Negan’s voice. “I don’t have time for this shit.”  
“Well then send me back and you’ll not have to waste your time with me,” you told him. Your eyes snapped up to meet his. “You might want to keep me around because you think I’ll be a good fuck but I’m not interested in becoming your wife.”  
Negan rose from his seat, his glare was terrifying and your heart raced with something that wasn’t entirely fear. “Keep pretending all you want baby but I know there’s a twisted part of you that gets off on making me mad. So keep fucking pushing me and see what happens.”  
You hated that he could see straight through you. “And if I do?” You breathed.  
Negan grinned. “Wouldn’t you fucking like to know.” He took a seat again and continued to question you.  
“Why did you try to escape last night? Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me? I’m supposed to protect these people, how do you think they reacted when I brought back somebody who within twenty four fucking hours steals a gun and attacks my wife and men?”  
“Why don’t you ask Ashlyn?” You said. “She’s the one who came up with the plan in the first place.”  
Negan’s eyes flash with anger. “Don’t you dare try and blame her. You scared the fucking shit out of her last night.”  
“I’m not surprised she’s scared,” you hissed. “After last night she’d better watch her back around me.”  
Negan rose from his seat again, grabbing you from yours and pinning you to the wall. “I promise I won’t kill you.” He whispers in your ear. “But if you so much as look at Ashlyn the wrong way I swear to God I will take you back to Alexandria and kill your friends one by fucking one in front of you. Do you understand?” His hands gripped the tops of your arms painfully.  
You gulped. You hadn’t realised he would use your friends lives as blackmail to make you behave. “Yes,” you said with tears stinging your eyes.  
“Good girl,” he kissed you on the forehead before letting you go and walking to the door. “I’ll see you later.”  
You exited the room. Dwight had been waiting outside for you. You let him lead you to your new prison and you chanced a look back at Negan before you turned the corner. He was still staring at you, and you kicked yourself for letting him see you glance back. You didn’t want to encourage his flirtations when you were already struggling to ignore them.  
Dwight brought you to a room you’d never seen before. It made sense that Negan hadn’t let you rejoin the other girls and instead had prepared another room for you. He wouldn’t have trusted you around Ashlyn and to be honest you didn’t think you could trust yourself not to hurt her either. The new room was nowhere near as large as his wives room but it was still larger than your bedroom at Alexandria.  
You rolled your eyes as the first thing you noticed was a large bed. You very much doubted Negan was considering your comfort when he made that decision.  
There was no sofa but there was a desk and chair pushed against the wall. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a set of drawers and you were relieved to find the clothes inside were more to your tastes than what Negan’s wives had to offer.  
You quickly stripped off your skimpy outfit from the day before and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a tank top. Instantly you felt much better. You were in the middle of folding the discarded clothes into a pile when the door knocked.  
“Come in,” you called from the other side of the room.  
The door pushed open and you were glad to see it was Sherry. She had a tray of food in her hands and she set it down on the desk before sitting on the bed. “Dwight said you were back,” she told you. “I’ve been desperate to see you all night but Negan wouldn’t let me.” She looked annoyed as she said Negan’s name.  
You shrugged. “He probably thought I’d try and kidnap you.” There was a bitterness in your tone.  
“You didn’t really try and kidnap Ashlyn did you?” She asked and you shook your head. “I knew it! It’s not the first time she’s done something like this to try and get rid of anyone Negan takes a liking to.”  
You gave her a look as though telling her to continue as you tuck into the soup and bread she had brought you. “Well,” she started. “Ashlyn didn’t like that I was Negan’s first wife. She thought it meant I was bigger competition than the other girls. So one night she sees me sneak out to meet Dwight and she runs straight to Negan thinking he’ll toss me out of here. Except he didn’t. He burned Dwight’s face off with an iron but he didn’t throw me out. She was pretty pissed when she saw Negan with his arm around me the next day.”  
You couldn’t believe you’d been naive enough to let Ashlyn trick you into thinking Amber had been the one to expose Sherry and Dwight’s affair. You told Sherry that Ashlyn was telling people a different version of the story and didn’t seem at all surprised.  
“Ashlyn really is in love with Negan,” she told you. “Any chance you give her she’ll use to turn him against you.”  
You grimaced. “You couldn’t have told me that a day earlier.”  
Sherry laughed. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to scare you off when you were already so desperate to leave. I really do think you’ll like it here if you give it a chance.”  
“Even if I did like it here I wouldn’t be able to stop feeling guilty knowing that my friends are suffering because of the people here.” You told her and it was true. Every meal you had here meant that somebody back home went without. How were you supposed to relax here knowing how hard your friends were pushing themselves at home.  
“I can’t pretend to know exactly what’s going on,” Sherry said. “But from what I understand is that it’s them trading resources for protection. As long as they provide for us they will never have to worry about other groups. They might not have a choice but that’s because of the way they killed our men. Negan needs to keep them in line for everyone’s safety.”  
You find yourself getting annoyed at Sherry but you know it’s not her fault. She’s only believing what she has been told by Negan and the others. “The people of Alexandria aren’t bad people.” You told her. “We were standing up for The Hilltop and for ourselves.”  
Sherry nodded but you weren’t sure if she really believed you. “I’m going to go and grab some lunch for myself now,” she told you. “I promise I’ll be back to see you soon. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”  
“I won’t,” you tell her as she leaves.  
All alone you found yourself easily bored. There was nothing to do in the smallish room besides think or sleep and you didn’t want to do either. You wondered if you’d be able to get a job in The Sanctuary to pass time. You would love to be let out on missions but you were sure that would be out of the question. Even kitchen work like washing dishes had to be better than sitting around bored.  
You planed the conversation you would have with Negan, ready with a quick answer for every rebuttal he might come up with. If he gave you a job then you could contribute to the workload and efficiency of the Sanctuary – not that you cared about any of that but you were already going stir crazy from an hour alone in your new room.  
When you were completely satisfied that your argument was solid you left your room and tried to remember the way back to Negan’s office. Your memory of the place was getting better because you found your way easily. If you ever got home you were sure Rick and the others would be thankful of the inside information.  
You were just about to knock on the door when you heard a woman’s voice coming from inside. “Please just send her home,” the woman inside sniffed. “I thought you took me away from The Hilltop to be safe, not to be attacked by a savage.”  
You stifled a laugh when you heard the word savage, that girl really knew how to lay it on thick.  
“I’m sorry Ashlyn,” Negan’s voice was firm. “But I don’t think you’re as innocent as you’re trying to make out. Your story just doesn’t fucking add up.”  
The urge to punch the air was strong but you held yourself back, desperately wanting to hear the rest of their conversation.  
“But why do you even need her?” Ashlyn whined. “You already have me to make you feel good.”  
There was a pause and then Negan groaned. Instantly you turned back down the corridor and all but ran back to your room. You so did not need to listen to Negan and Ashlyn having sex.  
Outside your room Brooke was waiting for you. “I was hoping you hadn’t gone far,” she told you. “I know Sherry brought you some food not long ago but I thought you’d fancy getting a drink and out of that room for a while.”  
“Thanks,” you told her as you headed to the canteen together. “I’d just gone to see Negan but he was a bit preoccupied.” You pulled a face.  
“Oh,” Brooke said. “Ashlyn will be happy then, she said she was on her way to see him. She’s been in a foul mood all day because Negan wouldn’t stop the night with her. He’s never turned her down before.”  
You fought the urge to smile when she told you that. It was only a small victory though if he was straight back to pandering to her today.  
You entered the canteen for the first time and you noticed that it was probably always a canteen even before the outbreak. There were benches everywhere, broken televisions were attached to the walls and there was a separate area at the back serving food. There were smashed vending machines attached to the wall, already completely looted but Brooke told you that the coffee machines were still working after one of the saviours had found a dozen boxes of refills in a storage room.  
She pressed the button for hot chocolate and the machine burst into life. “Grab me one too when that’s done, I’m gonna see what they have today.” Brooke disappeared behind the partition that led to the food serving area.  
Brooke hadn’t returned by the time the machine finished pouring your drinks so you carried them over to the bench beside you and hoped she would spot you. There weren’t many people in the canteen, a ticking clock on the opposite wall told you it was three o’clock but you weren’t sure of its accuracy. Most clocks you had encountered had the batteries run down a long time ago. You assumed somebody had changed the battery when they took over the factory.  
You felt Brooke plop down next to you and you slid over her hot chocolate. She handed you a bar of candy. “Perks of being Negan’s wife,” she smiled. “First dibs on all the good stuff.”  
You didn’t think the occasional chocolate bar was worth losing your freedom but you kept your opinion to yourself.  
“So, what exactly happened last night?” She asked.  
You gave her the highlights, explaining that Ashlyn had given you the idea to escape but that when the time came she betrayed you.  
“I don’t want to believe you,” she told you. “But I do.”  
Relief washed over you. Out of all the girls Brooke was the one that seemed closest to Ashlyn.  
“And few months ago Negan had another wife,” she said quietly even though there was nobody around to hear. “She was only here for a week or so but Ashlyn was really jealous of her.” She paused. “Promise me you’ll keep this between us.”  
“I promise,” you told her, desperate to hear the rest of her story.  
“Well one day Ashlyn came to me in tears. She said Negan’s new wife had threatened to kill her, so when she begged me to help her I agreed. Ashlyn’s super friendly with the saviours and she convinced one of them to help her too. We went outside one night so Ashlyn could smoke. When we were out of sight I broke Ashlyn’s nose in one punch and the saviour Derrick shot Negan’s new wife in the head.” Brooke began to tear up. “We said she’d attacked Ashlyn and Derrick had no choice but to shoot her.”  
“Oh my God!” You whispered. “Why didn’t you tell Negan?”  
Brooke shook her head. “If I admit what happened I’ll be treated just the same as Ashlyn. Negan might not kill women but our lives here would be over.”  
“And how do you know I won’t tell him?” You asked.  
“Because I don’t think you’d let me suffer just to get back at Ashlyn.” She told you, and she’s right. “I’m Ashlyn’s best friend. I can keep her in check if anything like that happens again.”  
“You couldn’t stop her last night,” you said bluntly.  
Brooke looks guilty. “I’m sorry.”  
You nodded but stand to leave. “I’m going to go and get some rest. It sounds like I’ve got to watch my back.”  
“I’m sorry!” Brooke whispered. “I’ll come and see you tomorrow.”  
You smiled reassuringly. “I know, I just have a lot to think about.”  
You turned and exited the canteen. Your mind was swimming with Brooke’s story. You pictured a faceless woman shot in the head for having the audacity of being attracted to Negan. It made you sick knowing the woman responsible was angry at you for the same reason she had let that poor girl die.  
You wandered the corridor in daze, you weren’t sure whether to trust Brooke but you believed her story was true. You were looking forward to asking Sherry about the other wife next time you saw her and to find out if her story matched up.  
You had barely slipped through your bedroom door when a hand covered your mouth and you were pulled fully inside the room. At first you thought Ashlyn had snuck inside and was going to kill you too but you realised it was the saviour you had knocked out the night before. He had a gash across his cheek and a black eye.  
“I didn’t appreciate the stunt you pulled last night,” he growled. “You made me look weak in front of the others, now you’re going to pay.”  
He pushed your body roughly against the wall and one hand reached to fondle your breasts. You tried to struggle and he just laughed. “We all saw how much of a slut you are, I know you like it rough.”  
You struggled again, “don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this, I bet your pussy soaking.” His hand squeezed your nipple hard and you screamed against his hand.  
You weren’t enjoying it, there was a difference between enjoying rough consensual sex and being raped by a stranger.  
His hand reached down past your belly and he slipped a hand into your waistband. You bit his fingers hard and while he was distracted sent your knee straight into his crotch.  
“Fucking bitch,” he groaned as he doubled over and cupped his balls.  
You pushed past him straight out of your bedroom door and into the arms of Negan who was just outside.  
“What the fuck is going on in there?” He said angrily, looking through the doorway and spotting the saviour nursing his privates.  
He held you tightly and tears spilled down your cheeks, you were unable to talk. “Let me deal with this and then I’ll be straight back,” he promised. He gently prised your grip from him and kissed you lightly on the forehead.  
He yanked the saviour from your room by his hair and pulled him down the corridor and out of sight.  
You shut yourself in your room and sat on the bed hugging your pillow. Your heart was still racing from the adrenaline and you worried just how many enemies you had made at The Sanctuary during your brief visit.  
Negan returned a few hours later and you noticed the leather jacket he was sporting before was gone. You wondered if the saviour had met Lucille. As harsh as it was you hoped that Negan had killed him, you weren’t sure how long you would last here if you couldn’t enter a room without being attacked.  
“How are you feeling now?” He asked.  
“Fine,” you responded even though your body was still shaking and you knew he’d be able to see straight though the lie.  
He sat down next to you and put an arm around your waist. “This is why I told you not to disobey me. The rules are there for your safety.”  
You pulled away from him. “That sounds a lot like victim blaming to me,” you said annoyed.  
“If you hadn’t knocked him out and stole his gun then he would have had no reason to hurt you.”  
You couldn’t believe your ears. “For someone so against rape you sure are putting a lot of blame on me.” You went to stand up but Negan grabbed your arm and sat you back down.  
“You didn’t make him a rapist,” he told you gently. “But if you behaved then he wouldn’t have targeted you.”  
You fumed. “Sorry, I didn’t realise trying to escape put a big ‘rape me’ sign over my head.”  
“It’s dealt with,” the way he said it confirmed to you that the saviour was now a pile of mush. “There’s no reason to dwell on it now. I’m going to get a lock for this room to make sure that can’t happen again.”  
“Thank you,” you said as you let him wrap his arm around you again. You were to tired to fight with him right now.  
“Where were you before?” He asked. “I tried to come and see you around three but you weren’t here.”  
Three. According to the clock in the canteen that was when he was supposed to be having sex with Ashlyn. He either turned her down or he didn’t last very long.  
“I was with Brooke,” you told him and he seemed to like that answer. “She took me for a drink.”  
“I’m glad you’re getting on with the other girls. It’s just a shame about Ashlyn.”  
Your stomach churned when you heard him say her name. “I don’t want to talk about her,” you told him and he nodded.  
“So how was today? Are you settling in a bit better?”  
You laughed at the ridiculousness of his question. “Well I woke up in a dark room all on my own for a good portion of the day, and then I came back to my room and almost got raped so why don’t you tell me.”  
He frowned. “I was ready to bust Lucille back out and let her have another go on that ass of yours. You’re still healing, be thankful all I did was lock you in a room for a few hours.”  
“Maybe I would have liked that,” you laughed. Honestly you knew you’d rather be in isolation for a day than let Negan take another whack at your ass with Lucille but you wanted to wind him up.  
Negan laughed too. “I knew you were a masochist. Wait until you’re all healed up and I can show you how good I can make the hurt feel.”  
Your pussy quivered at his words, you wanted him to show you how good it can feel right now and take your mind off everything that had happened lately.  
You leaned over and kissed him and he suddenly seemed to come to life. His tongue ravaged your mouth as he kissed you back passionately.  
You moaned into the kiss and it spurred him on more. One hand gripped the back of your hair and the other held you tightly.  
You broke away from his mouth for a second and whispered “I want you.”  
He growled and pushed you down onto the bed as straddled your waist and continued to kiss you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he tongue fucked your mouth. He took your breasts in his hands and squeezed them tightly. It hurt but it only made you moan more. He let his fingers brush your nipples gently and you whimpered at his teasing.  
“What’s the matter baby? Do you want me to touch you more?”  
“Yes,” you begged as his fingers circled just out of reach of your nipples. “Please Negan.”  
He lifted you up slightly so he could rip off your tank top and bra. “Tell me what you want,” he commanded.  
“Touch me,” you begged.  
He trailed kisses across your collarbone. “Here?” He asked.  
“No.”  
He lowered his head and kissed the top of your breasts. “Here?”  
“No,” you whined.  
“Tell me where you want me to kiss you baby girl.” His stubble rubbed against one of your nipples and you moaned in pleasure.  
“My nipples,” you said blushing furiously.  
He took one into his mouth and pinched the other with his fingers. You let out a loud moan. “Do you like that?” He asked.  
“Fuck,” you breathed. “Yes.”  
He continued his assault on your nipples, occasionally nipping them hard and making your hips buck in pleasurable pain.  
You were sure you were going to come just from this, he touched you expertly and you felt your walls tightening. When you were close to he brink he pulled away and kissed you on the forehead.  
He lifted himself from the bed and walked to the door. “Think of this as your punishment for your behaviour last night, and if I find out you’ve touched yourself once I’ve left there’ll be even more trouble.”  
He left the room and you groaned in frustration. In your head you called him every name under the sun. You could handle spanking, but your sexual frustration would keep you awake all night.  
You stripped down to your underwear and then flicked the light off. Climbing into bed you considered finishing yourself off but Negan always seemed to know when you were lying. You lay in bed for hours trying to ignore the aching need between your legs. All you could think about as you tried to sleep was Negan coming back and fucking you into next week.


	3. Photographs and Broken Homes

Stubble tickled your shoulder as Negan’s mouth sucked hard on your neck. You were sure he was going to leave deep purple bruises but in the heat of the moment you didn’t care. His hands cupped your breasts firmly as your body grinded underneath him.  
“More,” you begged.  
He stopped his assault on your neck and trailed kisses across your collarbone and down to your breasts where he took one of your nipples into his mouth. You bucked hard in pleasure, it felt so good but you had already waited long enough. You fumbled off his leather jacket and he lifted his body upwards to help you remove his t-shirt.  
Once removed he pressed his bare chest against yours and continued to suck and stroke at your nipples. His skin on yours felt so good, so right. But it wasn’t enough.  
“Please Negan,” Your voice was desperate. “Fuck me.”  
He bit your nipple hard, simultaneously nipping the other roughly between his finger and thumb before lifting himself and tearing off your flimsy underwear. “Fucking beautiful,” he murmured at the sight of your glistening pussy.  
You reached to unbuttoned his jeans but Negan swatted your hands away. “Not yet baby girl,” he told you. “First I want to taste you.”  
He dipped his head between your legs and used his tongue to trail your juices from your opening to your clitoris. His tongue swirled around your sensitive bud and you moaned again. Negan might like to be in charge but he’s definitely not selfish in bed.  
As he continued and you felt yourself getting closer to orgasm you forced yourself to tell him to stop. You wanted to feel him inside you when you came.  
Sensing what you wanted Negan raised himself off the bed and removed his jeans and briefs quickly. You eyed his long cock hungrily, you imagined taking him into your mouth and letting him fuck your mouth. But you were too desperate to feel him somewhere else, and the way he was looking at you with lustful eyes told you he was desperate for you too.  
He climbed back on the bed and pressed his warm chest against yours. “Are you ready baby?” He asked, but you could tell by the way your body was reacting to him that he already knew the answer to that question. “Please,” you whispered.  
He grabbed his cock with one hand and rubbed the tip against your wet slit. You felt his hard cock press against your entrance and your body quivered with excitement. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.  
You felt yourself being pulled from your dream and you groaned in frustration.  
“Hello?” Sherry’s voice called through the door.  
“One second.” You begrudgingly heaved yourself up from the bed and pulled on your clothes from the night before.  
You pulled open the door and saw Sherry grinning at you, a tray of toast and coffee in her hands.  
She passed you the tray and you moved to let her inside. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything?” She gave you a knowing look and you felt your face flush.  
“No,” you lied.  
You set the tray down on your desk and took a sip of the coffee, trying to stifle a yawn into the cup.  
“I just thought I’d stop by and give you some news you might be interested in.” She was still grinning as she sat down on your unmade bed.  
“Ashlyn slipped in the shower and they had to shoot her reanimated corpse?” You asked hopefully.  
Sherry laughed. “Not quite. But I think you might like this even better.”  
You gave her a questioning look. You could tell she was desperate to tell you her news but she wanted you to work for it. “OK, I’ll bite.” You told her. “What’s going on.”  
“Negan’s stopped by this morning, said he had a job for me.”  
You nodded for her to continue but you weren’t sure how this story could be better than Ashlyn breaking her neck on the shower floor.  
“-In Alexandria.”  
Suddenly you found yourself filled with excitement. “What? Why?” You asked, the tiredness of your early morning wake up call vanishing.  
“Officially I’m going to keep tabs on how they’re getting on with their first shipment.” She told you. “But Negan insinuated that the reason he’s really sending me is for your benefit. He thinks you’ll be happier here knowing everyone back there is safe.”  
You can’t deal with the idea of Negan doing something for you just to be nice. Instead you focus on making sure Sherry knew exactly what messages to pass on.  
“Find Maggie,” you told her. “Tell her not to worry about me and to focus on keeping healthy for her baby.”  
Sherry nodded. “Anything else?”  
You thought for a moment. “I want to know everyone is safe. That Negan hasn’t killed anybody.”  
“He hasn’t,” Sherry promised. “But I’ll make sure.”  
You thought about asking her to find Daryl and pass on a message but you wouldn’t know what to say. You bit your lips as you considered what Sherry could possibly tell him about your current situation that wouldn’t hurt him.  
Sherry noticed the anxious look on your face. “What’s wrong?” She asked genuinely.  
“Just, if you see Daryl tell him I’m fine.” You pause. “And I miss him.” You weren’t sure where Daryl fit into your life at the moment, with everything going on with Negan your almost relationship with Daryl was slowly getting pushed from your mind.  
Sherry’s face flashed with an emotion you couldn’t quite place. “I don’t think Negan would be happy if he knew you wanted me to pass on messages to other men,” she said quietly.  
You nodded begrudgingly. Of course, even if this trip was for your benefit it would always be on Negan’s terms.  
“I’d better go now,” Sherry said quickly, jumping to her feet. “I’ll come and find you the second I get back.”  
You stood to open the door for her and she took your hand into hers. “Don’t worry,” she said softy. “Everything will be fine.”  
She let go of your hand and left the room, leaving your mind swimming with a mixture of nerves and excitement.  
*******  
The rest of the morning dragged slowly, you considered going to see if Brooke or Amber wanted to get some lunch but you instantly dismissed that idea after remembering they shared a room with Ashlyn. The last thing you needed was to run into her and ruin your good mood.  
Instead you decided to visit Negan, the longer you left it before seeing him again after last night the more awkward it would be. You just hoped he wouldn’t tease you too much about the night before.  
On the way to Negan’s office you found yourself distracted by the sound of cheesy music carrying through the corridor. It had been a long time since you’d heard any music. Beth used to sing a lot and that always raised your spirits but since she passed away nobody really felt like singing. You pondered going to see what was going on but you didn’t feel up to socialising with any of the other saviours. Especially ones who had such appalling taste in music.  
When you reached Negan’s office you were disappointed to find it empty. You knew you should go back to your room but curiosity got the better of you and you entered anyway, closing the door behind you.  
You sat in Negan’s desk chair, it was surprisingly comfortable. You wondered how Negan would react if he returned to find you naked and waiting for him in his office. You shook the thought from your head. It was already chilly, you didn’t fancy waiting naked in the cold for him to return when he could be gone for hours.  
Your stomach grumbled and you cursed Negan for not being there. You didn’t want to go to the canteen alone when you still didn’t understand the dynamics. Instead you opened Negan’s desk in search of a snack. Instantly you spied a bag of potato chips laying at the top of the drawer. Bingo.  
You pulled the bag out and we’re about to shut the drawer when a photo grabbed your attention. It was of a younger Negan with a beautiful dark haired woman. You lifted the photo from the drawer and examined it. Negan was smiling softly and his arm was pulling the woman into him tightly. She looked content, her head resting on his shoulder.  
You flipped the photo over and saw the words “Lucille, 2005.” Something clicked in your head as you realised who this woman must be. You scanned the photo and saw they were both wearing gold wedding bands. This was Negan’s real wife.  
You jumped as the door opened, you wanted to slide under the desk before Negan saw you but you knew that would be no use.  
As Negan spotted you in his chair he smiled. “Didn’t get enough of me last night baby?” He teased.  
His smile lasted all of two seconds as he spotted the photo still in your hand.  
“What the fuck?” He asked angrily.  
Shit. “I was just looking for something to eat,” you explained quickly.  
“Funny that,” he glared. “I didn’t realise you ate photographs, I could have saved some resources and found a few photo albums for you instead.” He took the photo from you and shoved it in his pocket.  
“I didn’t mean to snoop,” you tried to explain but Negan either didn’t believe you or didn’t care.  
“Get. Out.” He commanded.  
You lowered your gaze from him and rose from the chair walking towards him. You rested your hand on his arm. “You can talk to me about her. If you want.” You told him softly.  
He grabbed your wrist and removed your hand from him. “Get out,” he repeated.  
You frowned but walked towards the door anyway. Just as you went to turn the handle Negan’s voice called out “wait.”  
You turned just in time to catch the bag of chips he tossed towards you. “Thanks,” you mumbled as you opened the door and left the room.  
Walking back you heard the music from before still playing. It was the same song and you wondered what kind of weirdo could listen to that on repeat.  
You reached your room and let yourself in, throwing the chips onto the desk before laying down on the bed. Your hunger had vanished, replaced with guilt and curiosity.  
****  
It was late when Sherry finally returned to visit you, and as excited as you were to see you a part of you had hoped it was Negan knocking at your door.  
As soon as you saw the wide smile on her face though you let yourself forget about what had happened with Negan earlier and ushered her in to hear the news from Alexandria.  
The first thing she did was hand you a rucksack that you recognised as your own. “Care package from your friends,” she explained and you opened it to examine it’s contents as she filled you in on her trip.  
“I met Maggie,” she smiled. “She’s not the most trusting of people but she was glad to know you were doing alright. She wanted me to tell you everything’s going fine with the pregnancy-“ she pulled a small picture from her coat pocket and handed it to you. It was a sonogram.  
“It’s from yesterday,” Sherry explained. “She got an extra copy to send with their first delivery but I said I’d pass it on to you.”  
“Thank you,” you tell her honestly, staring down at the tiny blob on the paper. You were amazed at how quickly the baby was starting to look like a real person. The last scan Maggie had looked more like a bug than a child. Now you could see tiny arms and legs.  
You set the photo down carefully beside you and start to look through the bag from your friends. You find some of your clothes, some books from your old bedroom and some candy bars. You felt guilty that they had sent you food when they would no doubt be struggling to make ends meet with the pending delivery for The Sanctuary.  
“I met Rick too,” she told you and she pulled a look of disdain. “Bit my ear off telling me to send you back. He wouldn’t let me inside until I promised you were safe and that I was taking care of you.”  
You felt sorry for Sherry for having to face the wrath of Rick but you couldn’t help the bubble of happiness that he hadn’t taken your act of obedience to Negan as a betrayal to Alexandria.  
You felt about in the bottom of the bag and your hand caught a piece of paper. You pulled it out and saw the familiar scrawl of Maggie and Carl. Large sections of the letter had been blacked out and you frowned in confusion.  
“Negan doesn’t want anybody sending messages that could cause a problem for The Sanctuary.” She explained. “I’m sorry, but he made me hand the bag over to him for him to go through before I was allowed to give you it. Good thing too as someone had hidden a knife under the lining. I’d hate for anything to happen to you because you’d used it to attack Ashlyn.”  
You weren’t surprised, Negan had no qualms about invading your privacy. That was probably especially true after he caught you doing the same to him.  
“Listen,” you told Sherry. “I was in Negan’s office this afternoon and came across a photo of him and a woman.”  
“Lucille.” Sherry said knowingly. You nodded. “Negan doesn’t like to talk about her. You’re best off pretending you didn’t see anything.”  
You sighed. “That’s the problem. He caught me.”  
Sherry gave you a sympathetic look. “I bet he didn’t take that well?”  
You shook your head. “So on a scale of one to ten how screwed do you think I am?”  
“He’ll get over it,” she smiled. “You really are his new favourite.” Sherry yawned, stretching her arms behind her head. “I’ll see you in the morning, my bed is calling me.”  
You saw her out before carefully putting away the clothes and food that your friends had sent. You slipped the ultrasound photo into your desk drawer and sat in your chair to read the letter.  
Just a few lines to say we all miss you. Don’t worry about things here, it’s a bit tight but we’re getting by. Me and the baby are doing fine, I hope that Sherry woman gave you the sonogram photo. ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■. I know what you’re probably thinking but nobody judges you for the other night. We all admire your strength, you saved our lives that night. I hope to see you soon. Sherry said you aren’t allowed to visit but keep strong until you’re home safe. Love you, Maggie.  
Hey, how are you holding up? We miss you like mad here but at least ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■. I hope he’s taking care of you. Dad said you’re strong enough to get through this and I know you are too. Carol and Morgan still aren’t back yet. I hate that we are all separated. Maggie said I have to tell you I’m not scared for life from what I saw the other night because you’d be worrying. And yeah it was awful seeing him do that to you but don’t forget I’ve seen worse. We all miss you ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■. Maybe you can send us a letter letting us know how you’re doing? Carl.  
You hugged the letter close to your chest, tears running down your face. You only wished you’d had word from Daryl, just to know how he was doing. You wondered if that’s what Negan had blacked out.  
You tucked the letter under your pillow and stripped down into your underwear before climbing into bed. You’d speak to Negan about writing them a letter back tomorrow, that’s if he was still talking to you.  
*****  
It was still dark when you heard something crash into your bedroom door. Though you’d only had a few hours sleep you instantly found yourself on high alert. You heard your door open and the light streamed into the room from the corridor.  
You relaxed when you realised the intruder was Negan. He flicked your bedroom light on and you took a good luck at him. He seemed tired, and the redness in his eyes indicated he had been drinking – a suspicion that was proven right when he took a step towards you and your nose filled with the stench of whiskey.  
“Hey baby,” he grinned at you but you were in no mood to smile back. If this was a booty call he’d picked the wrong room.  
“Not tonight Negan” You told him firmly. “Drunk guys just don’t do it for me.” You climbed back into bed and pulled the duvet over your head.  
Negan laughed, “Maybe so but you can’t get enough of me.” You felt his heavy body pressing on the bed as he sat beside you and he pulled the cover down to expose your face.  
“I mean it Negan, I’m not in the mood tonight.”  
Negan laid down beside you and faced you. “Me neither,” he admitted.  
“Then why are you here?” You asked, starting to get sleepy again.  
“Mind if I get under the covers?” He asked. “I’m freezing my ass off.”  
You nodded and he fumbled with the covers, pulling them completely off you in his attempt to get underneath.  
“Hey!” You complained, taking the duvet from his hands and waving it over the both of you.  
“Sorry,” he chuckled. “I just wanted another look at you in that sexy underwear of yours.”  
You glared at him, “I thought you weren’t here for sex?” You asked.  
“I’m not. Doesn’t mean I can’t look though.” You punched him in the arm only somewhat playfully. “Because very careful little girl, don’t make me punish you again.”  
You ignored him, you weren’t going to let him get to you when he’d been drinking. “So what are you here for?” You asked again.  
“Thought you wanted to know about Lucille.”  
Your face softened. You hoped it hadn’t been your earlier encounter that had prompted him to drink a liquor store. “Tell me?” You said gently.  
“Well shit, where to start? I reckon you gathered she was my wife?” He asked.  
“Yes,” you admitted.  
“It’s was back before all this shit.” He waved his hand around gesturing. “I was a pretty shitty husband. Worse than shit.” You could see regret etched in his face. “Lucille wanted a baby really fucking badly, but I didn’t want that. I told her I wasn’t going to bring a child into this world when everything was going to shit. And of course that was before the outbreak.” He laughed hollowly. “She stood by me even though it broke her heart knowing I wouldn’t give her the one thing she really wanted.”  
You pressed your body against his and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I’m sorry.”  
Negan laughed again. “That’s not the half of it. I’m not exactly a one woman kind of guy. I had a mistress that Lucille knew about. Every night I came home and I could tell she’d been crying, but I still went and did it. Right until she got diagnosed with cancer.”  
His eyes began to shine tearfully and you held him tighter. “I broke it off with the other woman straight away, I tried to do the right thing. I stood by her for all her treatments and promised when she got better I’d give her as many kids as she wanted. But then the world really did turn to shit and Lucille wasn’t able to have her chemo anymore. She died from the cancer not long later. I couldn’t even face putting her down myself, some kid had to do it for me.”  
You sobbed through the end of his story, but though Negan’s eyes glistened he never shed a tear.  
“So yeah, that’s the story of why I’m the biggest cunt around. After I lost her I stopped giving a shit. Hell, I’d kill a thousand strangers to save one of my own and not bat an eyelid. But no matter what I swore to myself if I can help it I’ll never let another woman suffer like Lucille.”  
So many things clicked into place for you. Why he’d taken Ashlyn in from her abusive husband, why he was so against rape. But one thing didn’t make sense.  
“But you’re a dominant. You proved that the first night I met you.”  
“I’d never have that kind of relationship with someone that wasn’t totally into it. Ashlyn tried because she knows it gets me off but I had to shut that shit down the second it started. She still tries but it’s been vanilla ever since. The others don’t want it either and I accept that.”  
Your heart ached for the man beside you. He wasn’t the monster he pretended to be, and he fought with himself every day to stay that way.  
“Let me be your sub,” you said without thinking. “You don’t have to pretend with me.”  
Negan stroked your hair softly. “I know baby girl,” he told you. “But these relationships all come down to trust, and I don’t think you trust me enough yet for that to work.”  
“I trust you,” you said earnestly, and you knew in that moment that it was true.  
“We can talk in the morning,” he promised. “Roll onto your other side and let’s get some sleep tonight.”  
You shifted so your back pressed against his chest and you felt his arm slide over your body pulling you close to him.  
“Negan? Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure,” he murmured into your hair.  
“Can we go on a run tomorrow? I was wanting to get some things for Maggie’s baby. I understand if you don’t trust me enough yet.”  
Negan kissed the back of your head. “Are you taking advantage of me because I’ve been drinking?” He teased.  
“Maybe,” you half joked.  
He kissed the back of your head again. “Sure.”  
You were too tired to dwell on the shock of his agreement. Instead you shut your eyes and drifted off to sleep in Negan’s arms.


	4. Baby Grows and Saying Hello

The smell of coffee drifted over to the bed rousing you from your sleep. You opened your eyes to see Negan sat cross-legged in your desk chair watching you intensely as he took a bite of toast.  
“Did you know you snore?” He asked with a smirk. “I couldn’t sleep through all that noise so I thought I’d grab us some breakfast before we leave.”  
A smile spread across your face knowing that he wasn’t too drunk to remember promising to let you leave The Sanctuary today. You were so thrilled to be getting some fresh air that you didn’t even get annoyed at his snoring comment, simply responding with “I’m pretty sure it was you that kept me up all night.” You only wished he had kept you up in a more exciting way.  
Negan brought you over your own breakfast and sat on the bed next to you. “It’s been a while since I made a woman breakfast in bed,” he said thoughtfully and you wondered if he used to do the same for Lucille when she got sick with cancer. “Don’t get used to it though, I’m too busy for that shit every day.”  
Typical Negan. Every time he lets you in a bit he goes straight back to being mean. “Yeah, yeah,” you chide. “What you mean is you don’t want to hurt your image as Mr Nasty.”  
“Obviously.” He let you finish your breakfast before he rifled through your drawers without asking and throwing you some clothes over.  
You dressed underneath the duvet and he chastised himself, “should have made you come over here and get them yourself so I could have seen you in your panties again.”  
You shot him a glare as you rose fully dressed, “don’t you see enough skin from your wives?”  
Negan wrapped an arm around you and pulled you towards him. “It’s doesn’t matter anyway, I’ll get to see you whenever I want once you’ve signed the contract.”  
“Contract?” You asked confused.  
Negan left your side to grab a handful of paper from your desk and waved it at you. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten. What was it you were saying last night? ‘Oh Negan please make me your submissive so you can fuck me like the naughty slut I am.’” You were confused as to how he had gotten a contract sorted so fast, had he even been to sleep?  
Confusion aside his mocking annoyed you, but you still flushed red at his teasing. “I don’t think that’s quite how it happened.” You snapped.  
“Whatever you say baby, but I want this back tonight. If there’s something you don’t like then you can change it. Just let me know.” He placed the papers back on your desk and picked up Lucille who was resting against the wall. “Now are we going or not?”  
You quickly walked to the dresser and grabbed a pair of trainers from underneath before slipping them on and tying them. You grabbed the empty rucksack Sherry had brought back for you from Alexandria and threw the straps over your shoulders. “All set,” you told Negan who was already stood holding the door open for you.  
The short walk to the exit was spent with Negan taking the lead and you struggling to keep up with his strides. You could hear the same song from yesterday playing again and you gritted your teeth. “is there a talent show coming up that I don’t know about?” You asked Negan and he stopped walking to face you.  
He gave you a puzzled look. “That song is driving me mad! They’re either practicing for something or just trying to drive everyone crazy!” You elaborated.  
Negan pulled out a walkie talkie from his jacket pocket. “Hey D, shut that shit up over there. It’s giving me a migraine.”  
Dwight’s response came quickly back over the radio. “Whatever you say boss.”  
The music stopped and you sighed in relief. “That was like mental torture!” You told him.  
Negan chuckled. “Yeah, it was pretty fucking annoying.”  
You carried on down the hall and it wasn’t long before the golden autumn sun was shining down on you. Negan led you to a large black truck.  
“Is this yours?” You asked. The rest of the cars nearby looked dirty but this truck was spotlessly clean. It wouldn’t surprise you if he had somebody wash his car after each use.  
“What we’re you expecting? A fucking Chevvy Impala?” He pulled open the passenger side door for you.  
“I’m not sure what I expected,” you told him honestly. “And I don’t suppose there’s any chance you’ll let me drive?” You asked.  
“No, there isn’t any fucking chance.” Negan told you firmly. You wondered if his sudden change in tone was because of the five men standing within earshot watching you carefully.  
You hopped in the passenger seat and pulled on your seat belt, letting Negan shut the door behind you. A moment later he climbed in beside you and lent back to put Lucille underneath his seat.  
He turned the key and the engine roared to life. Two of the Saviours opened the gates to let Negan manoeuvre the truck out of the complex and he gave them a small wave of acknowledgement as he drove through the exit and onto the road.  
There weren’t many walkers nearby and you had a feeling the Saviours took care of any that wandered too close. You noticed the number of them pick up the further away from The Sanctuary you drove but not enough to concern you of an impending horde.  
You looked over at Negan and he seemed almost happy as he drove. It reminded you of an ex boyfriend who had told you he found it relaxing to get in the car and just drive, you wondered if Negan was the same.  
“There’s some CD’S in the glove box if you want some music,” he told you and you clicked it open to see a disk wallet tucked inside. You pulled it out and flipped through the folder, mostly classic rock albums. It was exactly what you’d expect a man like Negan to listen to.  
You found an album from a band you recognised and slipped the disk into the player. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as the music began playing.  
You stared out the window, singing along to the music a little as Negan drove. It felt great to be out of The Sanctuary even if it was only for a little while.  
When the song finished you turned towards Negan and saw him looking at you with an amused expression.  
“What?” You asked.  
“It’s just good to see you smiling for once instead of having to put up with that miserable face you normally have plastered on.” He told you.  
You turned back to look out of your window again. You weren’t letting him bait you when you were in such a good mood. Besides, you didn’t think it was wise telling him he was the reason you’d been miserable since you’d arrived at The Sanctuary.  
Negan drove you to a nearby town that you had been to before on scavenging missions back at Alexandria. “Just let me know what we’re looking for,” he told you, flicking the music off to avoid any unwanted attention from walkers.  
You thought for a moment trying to remember what stores in the town could have what you needed. “There’s a boutique at the bottom of the high street, keep driving and I’ll tell you when you stop.”  
You found the place you were looking for easily, a cute baby store that would hopefully have everything Maggie could need. You told Negan to stop the truck and you checked around for walkers. You could just see one in the distance, no real threat. Negan could deal with it if he needed to.  
You hopped out of the truck and waited for Negan to hurry up so he could clear the inside of the store of walkers. He grabbed Lucille from the back of the truck and walked to stand in front of you. “Here,” he said, handing a gun out to you. “Just in case.”  
You were shocked he trusted you with a weapon when he didn’t even have his Saviours to protect him. As you took the gun from his hand thoughts flashed in your mind of how easy it would be to shoot him in the head and go back to your old life.  
“Why do you trust me with this? Aren’t you worried I’ll shoot you?” You asked him as you held the gun up towards him.  
“You ain’t gonna fucking shoot me,” Negan told you simply. “Now let’s get on with this shit. I’ve got better things to do than pick out fucking baby booties.”  
He turned his back on you to check the door of the boutique. It swung open and he didn’t wait for you before stepping inside. Your gun was still raised up towards him and you wondered how he could be so sure of himself that he could turn his back on you when you had a loaded weapon.  
As Negan disappeared out of your line of sight you double checked the safety was on the gun before tucking it into the waistband of your jeans. He was right, as much as he deserved it you couldn’t bring yourself to shoot him. You cursed yourself for your apparent case of Stockholm syndrome, before last night you would have shot him dead in a heartbeat.  
You followed Negan inside the store. “Found a couple in the back but Lucille dealt with them,” He told you, holding the blood drenched bat up to show you. You grimaced watching the blood drip down onto the floor of the boutique and remembering how that bat had torn into your skin less than a week ago. You hoped Negan cleaned it well, the thought of infected blood mixing with yours made you feel sick.  
Not wanting to dwell on it you turned your attention to getting some clothes for Maggie’s baby. The baby was too small to know what gender they were having yet so you grabbed a few unisex clothes in different sizes. You picked a tiny sleep suit from the rack and stopped to admire how small it was. Judith was this small once, but it seemed so long ago that you couldn’t imagine her ever fitting into these clothes. You hoped Negan would let you visit by the time Maggie was ready to give birth, mainly so you could be there for your friend but also so you could have cuddle time with the baby.  
“Getting broody?” Negan teased as he lent against the wall watching you.  
You hadn’t given much thought to whether you wanted a baby after the apocalypse. For a start you had no reason to think about it, you’d not had a real boyfriend for years. It might be the right thing for Glenn and Maggie, and yeah Rick was managing fine but you didn’t think you’d cope trying to care for a baby in the new world. Still, you didn’t mind winding Negan up.  
“Why do you ask? Worried I’m gonna prick holes in condoms if we start fucking?” You asked with a laugh.  
“When we start fucking,” Negan corrected. “I know you’re into some kinky shit baby, there’s no room there for getting pregnant. That’s what my wives are for. When they fucking manage to anyway.”  
You were confused. Why was Negan talking about his wives getting pregnant when he was against having kids. “I don’t understand, I thought you don’t want a baby?”  
“Fucking hilarious isn’t it?” He asked you. “I ruined my Lucille’s life by keeping her from having a baby and now the world really has gone to shit and I’m trying to get four women pregnant. But it’s our job to keep this world alive now, if that means fucking having kids then that’s what it takes.”  
You didn’t know what to say. You thought his wives were just sex toys, you would never have agreed to have any kind of relationship with him if you knew that he was planning on having babies with them. “Do you not think that’s something you should have told me last night when I agreed to be your submissive?” You asked.  
“First things first, don’t say you agreed to it as though I was fucking asking you to. You practically begged me. There’s only so long I’m willing to take the blame for you being a slut for me. You’re going to have to own up to the fact you’re desperate for me sooner or later because I’m done with it. Secondly, it’s none of your business what I do with my wives. You don’t want to be one so it’s nothing to do with you.”  
Anger flushed through you. “I’m not a slut,” you hissed. “And yes it is my business if you’re expecting me to have sex with you. How can I face those girls when one of them gets pregnant and I’m fucking sleeping with their baby daddy?”  
“I have four fucking wives.” Negan said in a raised voice that made you a little frightened of him. “In case it’s not already obvious it’s not as though we’re having an affair. They knew what they were getting into and so did you.” Negan’s grip on Lucille was tight and though you were angry you were also terrified of making him madder. “But if you think your something special then you’re fucking wrong. You can rip up that contract when we get back. I have plenty of pussy to chose from, I don’t need yours.”  
His words both stung and made you more angry. Worried the argument was getting too heated you walked away to the bottom of the store and grabbed a display pushchair. There were car seats on display too and with shaking hands you lifted one into the seat of the pushchair along with the bundle of baby clothes you had picked out and wheeled them over to Negan. “Can you put these in the truck please?” You said trying to keep your voice free of emotion.  
Negan took the pushchair from you wordlessly and disappeared through the door. You took a moment to compose yourself once he was out of sight. If Negan didn’t want you anymore that was perfectly fine with you. Your head was messed up enough with the constant battle between your conscience and your lust for Negan. If he was serious about ending whatever was going on between you then your life would be a lot easier and you could focus on getting home.  
Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard a clatter outside and Negan swearing loudly. You took the gun from your waistband flicked the safety off as you rushed outside. You expected to see Negan fighting off a walker but instead the sight in front of you made you laugh.  
Negan was sprawled on the ground with the pushchair on top of him. He glared at you as you laughed. “Think this is fucking funny?” He asked as he pushed it from him and lifted himself up. “Fucking thing wouldn’t go down.”  
He brushed the dirt from his clothes as you stepped over to the pushchair and easily folded it down before it into the back of the truck.  
When you were done you turned your attention back to Negan who was fine despite his bruised ego. “You’ve got to admit, it was pretty funny.” You told him but he didn’t return your smile.  
“This is the last time I’m taking you out just to get presents for the assholes in Alexandria.” He snapped. “I don’t know what I was thinking agreeing to this in the first place. It’s fucking stupid. They’re the ones that are supposed to be working for us.”  
You spotted the walker you’d seen earlier getting closer, you raised the gun just passed Negan’s shoulder to aim and were just about to squeeze the trigger when Negan tackled you to the ground. The hard concrete making you wince in pain as you landed hard onto it.  
“What the fuck?” You growled as Negan wrestled the gun from your hand.  
“I should be asking you the same question,” he snapped back. “What the fuck was I thinking giving you a gun.”  
“Because there’s a fucking walker,” you yelled. It was very close now and you had to push Negan to the side of you with all your strength to stop him from being bitten. You jumped up and grabbed Lucille who was resting against the side of the truck. In one hard swing you smashed the walker’s rotting head into a bloody mess and it collapsed dead on the ground, blood splattering across your face.  
You dropped the bat and fell to sit on the floor beside the truck. “Thanks for that,” you told Negan sarcastically. “I thought you were sure I wouldn’t shoot you.”  
“That was before you threw a hissy fit about me having babies with my wives.” He stood up and held a hand out to you to help you up. “We should probably go before more of them turn up.”  
You both climbed into the truck and Negan started the engine up. You didn’t feel much like listening to music so you didn’t bother turning the CD player back on. You rode in silence for a few minutes before Negan finally spoke. “Thank you,” he said softly.  
“For what?” You asked.  
“Killing that walker, I was so distracted the fucking thing probably would have bit me.” He told you.  
“If you hadn’t knocked me over it wouldn’t have got close enough,” you reminded him.  
“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t have seen how fucking hot you looked smashing the fucker up with Lucille.” He grinned.  
“I thought you were done with me?” You asked him moodily.  
“Shit,” Negan said. “You just really pissed me off back there. I didn’t mean it about not wanting you. I mean, fucking look at you.”  
You assumed that was meant to be a compliment but it didn’t feel it after the way he had spoken to you earlier.  
“Look, if you don’t like it then I’ll put the baby plan on hold for a while. It’s not been working so far anyway, it’s been months and still fucking nothing.” Negan told you.  
You looked at him sceptically. It didn’t seem like Negan to put somebody’s feelings before his plans. “Why would you do that?”  
“Because I really fucking want you.” Even though you were pissed off and hurt his words still managed to make your stomach knot in excitement.  
You looked out of the window and noticed you weren’t going back to The Sanctuary the way you came. In fact, the roads you were taking led to somewhere quite different. “Where are we going?” You asked Negan.  
“Did you really think I’d want my men knowing I’ve been baby shopping for other team? No, we’re taking this shit straight to your friend before the Saviours see and think you’re making me soft.”  
You ignored the obvious innuendo you could fire back because you were pretty sure Negan had just told you that you were about to see your best friend. You could have hugged him if he wasn’t driving, instead you leaned your head to rest against his hard chest and said a quiet thank you.  
He pulled up outside the Alexandria gates and told you to wait in the truck while he went inside to find Maggie and bring her outside. For some reason he didn’t want you to go inside, perhaps because of the risk that the Alexandrians would rebel against him rather than let him take you back.  
You considered the day’s events while you waited for him to return. Every minute you spent with Negan things were either going great or very badly, normally the latter. There was never an in between. You wondered how things would work if you did decide to become his submissive because you struggled to keep your temper in check with him as it was, never mind with him bossing you about. And then there was the issue of his wives, you didn’t know how you would feel about having a dominant that was also sleeping with other people. It wasn’t exactly uncommon back in the old bdsm circles but it wasn’t something that you had ever tried yourself.  
The gates reopened and you jumped out of the truck instantly when you spotted Glenn and Maggie following behind Negan.  
You rushed over to hug Maggie but as you got closer you were thrown off by how ill she looked. Her skin was glistening with sweat and she looked exhausted.  
“What’s the matter?” You asked her worriedly. “Has something happened?”  
“It’s hyperemesis something or other,” Maggie told you. “That’s what the doctor at The Hilltop said anyway. It’s nothing to worry about, just morning sickness.”  
You were filled with relief. “I wish I was there to help,” you told her as you hugged her carefully.  
“I know,” she said as she squeezed you back. “But what about you? How have you been? We’ve all been so worried.”  
“Don’t be,” you told her. “I’m fine. I miss you all like crazy but I’m fine. How is everyone?”  
“We’re getting by,” she sighed.  
You were back to worrying again but Negan distracted you by telling you to “hurry up and get that shit out of my truck.”  
“I almost forgot!” You told her as you opened the back of the truck and began lifting things out. You straightened up the pushchair and arranged everything so that it was easier for Glenn to push back into Alexandria.  
“It’s just a few essentials,” you explained.  
“And he let you go out and get these?” Glenn asked warily. “Why?”  
“A thank you for wasting my time getting them would be great,” Negan interrupted as he stood beside you and put a hand on your shoulder. “Time to go,” he told you.  
“But we only just got here,” you complained.  
“It’s getting dark,” Negan pointed out. “I want you back inside where it’s safe, if you really cared about your friends you’d want the same for them.”  
You hated that he was right, if he’d let you go inside Alexandria you’d be more than safe enough but you didn’t want to push your luck by pointing that out. He might be acting nice to you in front of Glenn and Maggie but if you agreed to the contract he had given you then any acting now could easily get you in trouble later on.  
“I’ll see you soon,” you promised Maggie as you gave her another quick hug. You turned to Glenn and hugged him too. “Take care of Maggie for me.”  
“I’ll always take care of her,” he told you and you knew he would. Glenn loved Maggie even more than you did.  
You waved them goodbye as they went back inside the gates and failed to hold back your tears. You felt Negan wrap an arm around you. “I’m sorry you can’t be with them,” he said softly. “I hope one day you’ll understand I’m doing this for you.”  
“I know you are,” you told him as you climbed back into the truck. “It’s doesn’t mean I agree with your decision though, and it doesn’t make it any easier being away from them.”  
He got into the seat beside you and put a hand to your face, wiping away a stray tear. “They’re fine,” Negan reminded you. “And I’ll always be there to take care of you.”  
He started up the truck and began to drive away, you rested your head on his chest again and suddenly found yourself worn out. You closed your eyes and fell asleep almost instantly listening to the sound of Negan’s steady heartbeat.  
********  
You woke to the sound of Sherry and Amber chatting away, you opened your eyes to find yourself in your own bed with Sherry sat on the end and Amber sat nearby on the desk chair that she must have pulled over while you slept.  
“What’s going on?” You mumbled sleepily as you sat yourself up in the bed.  
“We saw Negan was back and thought we’d see how your trip went,” Amber explained. “We didn’t expect you to be fast asleep though, we brought you some food but it’s probably cold. It should still taste fine if you’re hungry.”  
You looked over to the desk and saw the tray of food they had brought. Your stomach grumbled reminding you that you hadn’t eaten since early that morning. “Thank you,” you told her as you climbed slowly out of bed and brought the tray over.  
“So what have we missed? We might have caught a peek at something on your desk,” Sherry winked.  
You blushed. “It’s not set in stone,” you said with a wry smile. “But I do think I’m going to give him a chance. Not in the way you two have though.”  
Amber laughed. “No shit, there’s some seriously kinky stuff in there!”  
You blushed again. “I’ve not read it yet, Negan is the one that wrote it up.”  
Amber grabbed the contract from your desk and cleared her throat. “I being of sound mind and body agree to submit myself fully to my dominant Negan in all aspects of my life besides those stated in ‘Hard Limits’”  
“Can you not read that aloud please?” You asked Amber embarrassed.  
“It’s not as though we didn’t read it while you were sleeping anyway,” Sherry smirked.  
You thought for a moment, “Well at least let me get a pen.”  
You grabbed the pen Negan had left of your desk and passed it to Amber. “In case there’s something that needs changing,” you explained.  
“During the duration of the contract (which will run until it is no longer mutually beneficial or the submissive has made infractions that cannot be dealt with through punishment) I the submissive agree to follow all of the rules stated below.  
1\. The submissive agrees to follow every order given by the dominant unless there is risk of serious mental or physical damage.  
2\. The submissive will be open and honest with the dominant about everything and will not keep secrets.  
3\. The submissive will not partake in damaging behaviour (excessive drinking, smoking or drug use for example).  
4\. The submissive will not purposely disobey rules or orders in an attempt to be given a punishment.  
5\. The submissive will refer to the dominant as ‘sir’, ‘master,’ or ‘daddy’ in all play situations. The right to use the dominant’s given name will be given only at the dominant’s discretion.  
6\. The submissive will be respectful to the dominant at all times, not limited to play situations.  
7\. The submissive will stay clean shaven at all times unless directed otherwise.  
8\. The submissive will not have sexual relations with anybody other than the dominant.  
9\. The submissive will take precautions of her choice to prevent pregnancy.  
10\. The submissive will accept punishment for any infractions without complaint.  
11\. The submissive will use the traffic light system to indicate any concerns during play.

The dominant agrees to the following rules:  
1\. The dominant will not ask the submissive to participate in harmful activities.  
2\. The dominant will not have sexual relations with anybody except the submissive with the exception of his current wives.  
3\. The dominant will provide the submissive with everything she requires and the submissive will be exempt from the point system currently in place at The Sanctuary.  
4\. The dominant will not withhold information from the submissive unless there is a serious risk of harm to the submissive.  
5\. If at any point during play the submissive uses the word “red” the dominant will end all scenes and provide appropriate aftercare.  
“Now is where there real fun begins.” Amber laughed before she carried on reading.  
“The submissive agrees to partake in the following sexual activities besides those listed in Hard Limits.  
• Sexual intercourse  
• Oral sex (both giving and receiving)  
• Vaginal fingering (receiving only)  
• Anal fingering (receiving only)  
• Rimming (both giving and receiving)  
• Bondage (receiving only)  
• Verbal humiliation (receiving only)  
• Physical humiliation (receiving only)  
• Spanking (receiving only)  
• Caning (receiving only)  
• Whipping (receiving only)  
• Denial play (receiving only)  
• Blood play (receiving only)  
• Watersports” “Cross that out and put it into soft limits”  
• “Breath play (receiving only)  
Soft limits (Boundaries that can be pushed)  
• Watersports  
Hard Limits (Activities that will never become part of play)  
• Rape play  
• Scat play  
• Beastiality  
• Necrophila  
• Pedophillia”  
Amber finished reading and you could feel their eyes staring hard at you.  
“And you’re really alright with all of that?” Sherry asked in shock.  
You bit your lip with a blush. “Yes,” you said quietly.  
“You’re a real dark horse, did you know that?” Amber commented. “But if that’s what you’re into that’s fine with me.”  
“But honestly, whipping?” Sherry asked in wonder. “Does that not hurt?”  
Amber laughed, “I think that’s the point.”  
You were sure your face was bright red, you hadn’t even spoke to Maggie about your sexual preferences so these women discussing your sexual life made you feel a bit uncomfortable. Still, it did feel oddly nice to giggle about it with them without judgement.  
You picked at the remains of your meal but couldn’t bring yourself to finish the cold mash. You discarded the tray next to you and Sherry grabbed it. “We should probably get going Amber” she said raising herself from the bed.  
“I suppose,” she agreed. “We’ll leave you to get this signed,” she teased.  
Amber passed you the contract and her and Sherry left you in peace. Once the door shut you let out a long sigh and flopped onto the bed. You wondered if they had gone to tell Brooke and Ashlyn about what they’d just read. You imagined Ashlyn’s face twisting in jealousy and part of you felt amused.  
You took the pen and signed your name at the end of the contract nervously but also with a big twinge of excitement.  
Time to speak to Negan. You left your room and walked straight to his office, once again you heard the music playing. You made a mental note to speak to Dwight and see if you could put in a song request rather than be subjected to that racked every time you wanted to see Negan.  
You knocked on Negan’s door and he shouted you through instantly.  
He spied the contract in your hand and grinned. “Good to see you’ve made the right decision.”  
You slid him the papers over and he flicked through taking note of your minor alteration. He took a pen from his desk drawer and signed his name next to yours.”  
“So what now?” You asked nervously.  
“What do you want to happen now?” He returned your question with another question.  
You thought for a moment. “We could always get straight into it,” you proposed.  
“Atta girl,” he smiled. “Well how about we start by you making up for your behaviour today?”  
You knew what he was insinuating straight away and you were more than willing but you still chose to act coy. “And how do you want me to make it up to you Sir?” You asked innocently.  
“Come here baby girl,” he beckoned and you walked over to kneel in front of him as he sat in his chair. He leaned back comfortably, giving you perfect access to his buldging crotch. You unbuttoned his jeans and stroked his already stiffening cock through the thin material of his underwear.  
You pushed them down next in anticipation. Even your dreams hadn’t prepared you for the size of his long shaft. Even only half erect you worried how you would possibly fit the entire thing into your mouth.  
You started by licking gently at his tight balls, drawing patterns on the skin with your tongue as one hand gripped carefully at the base of his shaft. He let out a low groan and you tightened your grip slightly, you slid your tongue up the thick vein on the underside of his hardening cock.  
“Fuck baby,” he moaned as one of his hands came down to rest gently in your hair.  
You licked at the slit of his cock, your free hand moving to cup his balls and gently stroke them with your thumb.  
He was fully hard now and you relaxed your jaw as you took him into your mouth. Your tongue pressed against his vein again as you started to suck, gradually taking him into your mouth as deep as you could without gagging.  
Occasionally he let out rough groans that spurred you on. His hand tightened in your hair but he let you continue to take the lead. “So good baby girl,” he praised and you raised your eyes to meet his as you sucked. His cock twitched as you made eye contact with him and the movement made you moan in lust around his cock.  
You could taste precum in your throat as you forced yourself to take him into your mouth deeper. You fought with your gag reflex as you took almost his entire length into your mouth, your hand still tight against the base of his shaft.  
You had to remind yourself to breathe as you were so focused on pleasuring the man in front of you. You increased your grip slightly on his balls and Negan jerked in response. That was all it took for him to shoot his salty cum straight down your throat. It didn’t taste bad and you swallowed it all greedily without complaint.  
Slowly you lifted your mouth from him and tucked his softening cock back into his underwear. He fastened his jeans back up and held out a hand to help you up.  
He pulled you onto his lap and you rested breathlessly against him. “That was fucking awesome,” he praised eliciting a soft smile from you.  
Negan lowered his lips to yours and kissed you lazily. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back with a big smile. His tongue roamed slowly in your mouth and for some unexplained reason you felt safer than you had in a long time.  
A knock on the door interrupted your kiss and you broke away from him unwillingly.  
“Come in,” Negan ordered the man at the door and a Saviour you didn’t recognise entered.  
“I thought you’d want an update on the situation,” he told Negan. “I can come back later if you’d like.”  
Negan kissed you on the forehead and gently lifted you from his lap, “I’ll see you later,” he promised.  
Taking it as a dismissal you left the men alone to talk and wandered back you your room.  
“We’re on Easy Street, and it feels so sweet,” you sang along as you heard the music playing still. “Cause life is but a treat right here on Easy Street.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as cannon compliant as possible, so even though I wasn't originally keen on incorporating Negan's wives they have actually become a big part of the story and I quite enjoyed writing them.  
> Thank you for all the support for "The day will come," it really encouraged me to get my head down and write.


End file.
